Doctor Sex Bomb
Doctor Sex bomb is a Red Medic TF2 Freak created by YouTube user Fiesta Cat. The doc is a soon to be added protagonist to his Gmod videos. His first video is Dr Sex bomb's Day Out. Appearance and Personality. Mallory Engel Valentine was experimenting with liquid human emotions in his lab. Due to a miscalculation, he accidentally mixed some chemicals that exploded injuring him and locking down his lab with him inside. He was trapped as pink gas filled the room from all the chems mixed in a puddle on the floor as he was ultimately gassed to death. He was later buried then came back to life as the sex-hungry demon called Doctor Sex Bomb. The hat he wears is from a Scout couple he found and murdered. The Scout was interested in role-playing with his girlfriend in their car at a "make out point". The Burly Beast is a result of his new sex appeal. Powers and Abilities. * Lust absorb (passive). Because Doctor Sex bomb feeds on lust he is able to detect anyone having sex within his area. He will then sneak in and hid under there bed or hide outside. When the couple (or more) engage in sexual activities he will then watched them and feed off their sexual energy. * Pelvic Thruster and Teleport. If caught feeding and confronted, he will teleport away till the sexual activity is weak or is not available. Doctor sex bomb is not hostile if left alone but can be extremely dangerous if shot at or is very hungry. At this point, Doctor Sex Bomb (if attacked) will start his attack by yelling “Can’t Stop Sex Bomb” and start to thrust his hips at an extreme speed to summon his crusader's crossbow. The victim will then be shot with an infinite amount of crossbow bolts as he laughs. * Money steal. After his victim is dead he will then hump the body and steal their money which he keeps in large amounts in his pocket dimension where he can teleport in and out of if needed to heal and rest. Note: Its best to not engage him/make him angry at any cost. Unusual noted behavior. If confronted by the “sexual partners” and allowed to watch or even join in Sex Bomb will grant them with some large amount of the money, he had collected from his other victims. He will then proceed to engage with them until he is well fed then thank them as he teleports away in a poof. They would then become friends with the doctor and can summon him if needed. If the victim is within close range Sex Bomb will then uses a normal Uber saw and forcedly take their lust and steal their cash leaving them to bleed to death. It is possible to survive his attack before it happens if the victim pays his fee of all the cash they have on them. If they are successful Sex Bomb will just bitch slap them and teleport out. If summoned, he is able to turn back Mallory Engel Valentine for a short time and can be a normal medic in battle. He can tell you his backstory and his harmless in this state but is not afraid to kill in battle. He doesn’t care what gender he attacks as he just wants their lust. It is unknown if he is able to befriend other freaks and monsters that have the same characteristics as scoutit or others he could meet. Faults and Weaknesses. * He doesn't want to engage in unneeded combat unless he has too. * His powers weaken if there is a lack of lust. Videos with the doc 1-to be continued. # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xkVTuK8BsE (First appearance.) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZI3rjegOmQ (Second appearance in a test video.) # (Complete first video) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5rTgxGStCg Trivia. * His name is a reference to the Tom Jones song "sex bomb" and yes that is his theme. * He started out his existence as a joke when Fiesta Cat was spawn killing on a X10 server as a medic. But his first appearance in a Gmod video was for a collab that can be viewed here.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xkVTuK8BsE (yet this is an early version of him) Gallery. dr_sexbomb_medic_oc_by_trollestacat-db0rw2r.jpg|Early art of the doc. Dr sexbomb phd by trollestacat-daqeb98.jpg|A perfect duwang for love. Screen Shot 2017-12-24 at 7.17.00 AM.png|A screen shot from the video of his crossbow Screen Shot 2017-12-24 at 7.20.17 AM.png|Hitting it from behind.